


merry christmas (couldn’t miss this one this year)

by arochill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Technoblade-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: Techno didn’t understand holidays, let alone celebrations like christmas. The only ones he ever played a part in were filled with blood and pain and anger.He never knew any different.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	merry christmas (couldn’t miss this one this year)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the lyrics for “Christmas Wrapping” by The Waitresses
> 
> enjoy :)

Technoblade had never been one for celebrations. He was born of fire, and blood, and the joy that came of celebrations of things like Christmas was never something he understood. Where he came from, the only celebration came of being successful in battle. The only celebration came from blood and hate and and a scream that was filtered out by cheers of his fellow monsters.

It was how he grew up. That is, until his peers looked at him – too human to be one of them, too piglin to be otherwise – and decided they no longer wanted to celebrate at his side.

They exiled him.

They sent him through one of the many glowing purple portals that no one was brave enough to go through. And they broke it from the other side, leaving him stranded.

There was no celebration in this, but as the purple flickered and faded from view – he heard them cheer.

Techno was used to darkness, and fire, and the constant sound of screams. Here, the world was bright, and the forest he was thrown into was quiet. And Techno couldn’t understand it at all.

But he made do.

He lived his new life alone.

(He didn’t know any different, really.)

The lights he saw on the edge of the forest were strange. Artificial. No matter how hard he squinted, the colours they let off were not the same as either the ones from where he came from, or the ones that he saw now that he was stuck in the Overworld.

It made him curious.

It was his first time seeing humans. At least, humans who weren’t covered head to toe in metal, holding weapons that made Techno’s blood boil. It was his first time seeing the similarities that the piglins in the nether saw between the humans and him.

There were lights,  _ everywhere. _

Green and red and pink and white lights spread across the area and everyone was smiling in a way that wasn’t in sadistic joy and Techno didn’t understand it. There was a tree, big and green and covered in those same lights. But Techno’s eyes went to one thing in particular. At the top of that tree, shining bright, was a golden star.

And Techno’s mouth  _ watered. _

(It was a stupid decision brought on by impulsive desires and he didn’t think twice about the results of it.)

Techno didn’t understand celebrations.

He should have, at the very least, understood that just like his piglin peers, the humans wouldn’t be accepting of him either. Especially when he came running out of the forest, a golden sword strapped to his waist, towards the centre of their town.

Celebrations weren’t made for him.

He reached the edge of the town when they spotted him. He reached the edge of town when the guards put their hands on concealed iron swords at the sight of a monster so close to society.

He reached the edge of the town, and there was a sword at his neck before he even had a chance to move further forwards. His eyes didn’t move away from the star on the tree, even as the guard began to yell at him.

He didn’t understand.  _ Couldn’t  _ understand. Their words were jumbled and angry and he could hear the call for blood in his ears. His hands shook at his side, reaching for the sword at his side. He bared his tusks at the guard. He felt them flinch.

_ Blood. _

The guard’s sword was against his throat.

_ Blood for the Blood— _

His hands clenched and unclenched against his own sword. His hand was on the hilt. There was a hand on his shoulder, soft and unfamiliar, and Techno froze.

There were words spoken from behind him. They were calm, careful. And Techno had never heard people speak like that. He wanted to scream. He wanted to spin around, sword in hand, and demand answers as to what was being said and why they were saying it like that–

The sword in the guards hand relaxed and Techno was pulled backwards, arms that were not his own wrapping around his middle.

He struggled for a moment, but there was the gentle feeling of a chin resting against the top of his head in a way Techno hadn’t felt since his parents left him when he was of age. It was too familiar, too familial. Techno did not move.

He reached the edge of the town, and he was guided away from it and it's golden star just as quickly. The guard did not try to stop them.

Words were spoken behind him in a language Techno didn’t understand. He still knew it’s meaning. He had heard it before, after all, by those he called his peers.

_ Don’t come back. _

The man took his hands, gently, and handed him a worn golden star. For one quiet, precious moment, the call for blood disappeared.

The first word Phil taught him was Christmas, because it was the day he met him and Phil felt that was important for him to know.

Techno didn’t understand celebrations. He was too used to blood and anger and had never had a family that cared enough to teach him about those celebrations.

Phil told him that he used to celebrate with his sons, Tommy and Wilbur, until the two decided they were too old for it. The magic was gone, Phil said. They were only the ages of 13 and 19 and off to explore new places away from their dad, and Christmas wasn’t something they cared about. Not anymore.

Phil asked if he wanted to celebrate with him the coming year, on Techno’s one year anniversary meeting the man. He looked resigned to the answer.

Techno, with broken words that were harsher than he intended and softer than he had ever been, had said yes.

Phil’s smile was blinding. It was almost as bright as the star sat at the top of the tree that day, if not more so.

Techno didn’t understand celebrations. He wasn’t sure if he ever would. But for Phil and that bright smile on his face, he would do his best.

Even when he came to be what would be considered ‘too old’ for Christmas, Technoblade always made sure he had time free. It didn’t matter how many battles he had to plan for. It didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing. He always made sure he had time for celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t just NOT write something for christmas. but i also couldn’t not write a bit of angst. i know it ended a bit abruptly, but i hope you enjoyed anyway :) i had fun writing it!
> 
> merry christmas to all!! and to those not celebrating today, happy holidays. i hope you have a great day <3


End file.
